


Into the River's Flow

by OldHolden



Category: Mirror's Edge
Genre: Alcohol, Eventual Smut, F/F, Female Solo, Femslash, Injury Recovery, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldHolden/pseuds/OldHolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith is recovering from a serious gunshot wound. One day she gets an unexpected guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the River's Flow

It had been three months since I was shot. Merc had told me to stay in my apartment while recovering and made it clear to avoid contact with anyone that wasn’t a Runner. I never spend any time here anyway. It’s boring and small. There is a living room which leads straight into the kitchen and then there a bathroom. I don’t even own a bed. I sleep on the futon, have a closet with my clothes, and a drawer with my stuff. The only company I got was a rare visit from Celeste when she was off duty. I couldn’t leave the place, so she brought my groceries and painkillers.

I missed running. It is the closest a human will ever come to flying. The blur in my vision when I sprint over a white rooftop and surfing on the edge of existence and void when you jump over an edge. It is the greatest rush.

I got up from the futon. There was nothing worthwhile on the TV. Just the same old soap operas, re-runs of talk shows, and the occasional bad movie. Every day I looked in the closet. There they were, my friends: My shoes, my gloves, my top, my beige pants. I hadn’t worn them since the injury. Nowadays I just walked around in mostly my underwear and a t-shirt, and only when Celeste was over I would put on a robe. Although, I did exercise daily to keep my form. Pistol squats, pushups, sit ups and such. There is a pipe in the corner of my room that I used for pull ups.

Painkillers and inactivity had killed my appetite and I was down ten pounds. Celeste said I looked fine - good actually - but I felt terrible. My ribs showed ever so slightly when I took my shirt off, I felt weaker (I used to be able to do twenty pull ups in one set, now I struggled with twelve) and I was constantly tired. Staying light for my work meant I couldn’t afford to lose much weight.

Looking in the mirror, naked, I could see where Celeste was coming from. My back was slightly more toned, and I guess in the right lighting, I did look better without clothes. Obviously that wasn’t what she had noticed. It didn’t matter anyway.

As I fell back onto the futon, I sighed and closed my eyes. The sun shined through the blinds and lift stripes of shade on the wall.

Someone knocked frantically on the door. I quickly put on my robe and went over to answer it. It was Celeste.

“Cel, what are you doing here?” I opened the door and looked both ways down the hallway, wondering if someone was following her. Her left arm was covered in bandages. “What happened?”

“I took a bit of a fall.”

“Are you alright?”

She pulled up her shirt and showed me the bruises on her hip. She shut the door behind her.

“I’ll be okay, but it’s a little rough,” Cel said. “Speaking of which, how are you doing?”

I sat back down on the futon. “I get by. But the boredom is getting to me. I miss running so much.”

“It’s been three months, Faith. Don’t you think it’s time to go out?”

“I tried taking a run last night - on the rooftop - but my hip hurt too much.”

“Is it still that bad?”

“Apparently. It took me half an hour to get up on my legs again.”

“Huh, I’m sad to hear that. I hope you didn’t prolong your recovery.”

She sat down on a chair.

“It’s a nerve thing. I should be fine.” I said. Do you want to take a shower or something? You look sweaty.”

Celeste smiled. “Yeah, a shower would be great.”

“I’ll find you a towel.” We got up from our seats and I dug out a towel from my drawer. She stood beside the bathroom door and I handed her the towel.

“Uh Faith, do you think you could...”

“Oh clothes, right.”

I began putting together an attire fit for running.

“Uh, Faith. I was thinking something a bit more casual? If it’s okay with you, I’d like to stay for the night.”

“Oh, of course. No problem.” I quickly handed her a pair of black shorts and a red t-shirt.

She locked the door, and the water sizzled through the pipes shortly. I went back to the futon. There was something I was itching towards and I knew what it was. Honestly, hadn’t Celeste come over, I would have been masturbating then. It helped with the pain. Also, an orgasm was the closest I could come to experiencing a rush similar to that I get when running.

Well, I was alone. Cel was in the shower, and with her injury I could easily add a couple of extra minutes to the time she would be in there. I undid my robe and buried my hand in my panties. I was already wet. My fingers circled around my vagina and I massaged my clitoris with my index and middle finger.

“Oh how I miss sex,” I mumbled. Running didn’t leave any time for it. Come to think of it, I have never heard any of the other Runners talk about being in a relationship. Plus, too many contacts outside of my current circle could possibly leave to problems anyway. Fingers planted inside of me – it was like running up a steep hill, and there was only the wind. Falling over the top, into the river. I squeezed my eyes shut.

“Oh...” I moaned.

“Faith!” I rocketed up from the futon. Oh thank god, it came from the bathroom.

“Yeah?” I said and stepped over towards the door.

“The water stopped.”

“That happens sometimes.”

“Well, can you fix it?”

I tried the door.

“Sure, let me in.”

“Right, one second.”

The lock clicked and the door opened up. There she stood, wet hair and the drops of soapy water running down her body. I looked at her from head to toe.

“Sorry,” she said and covered her breast and private parts with her arm and hand Her face flared up and twisted into a cute smile. She had removed her bandage. It didn’t look too bad.

I walked past her and got into the shower booth. “The valve up here sometimes twists and gets stuck.” I said and turned it. The warm water drenched me as it came flowing. I quickly jumped back and looked at Celeste. We couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’ll just finish up here,” said Celeste, smiling, and I left the room. I dried my hair with my towel and removed my robe. Subsequently, Celeste peaked out of the bathroom door. “Hey Faith. Do you think I could borrow some underwear?” I had just undone my bra.

I turned my head. “Oh, yeah. One second.” I threw her a pair of panties and a bra from the closet.

“Thanks!”

I took my panties off. Oh, I was still wet from my fun on the futon. I wiped myself between the legs with a Kleenex I kept in a box under the bed. I bent over and lifted my leg to put on my panties.

The bathroom door creaked open. “Oh you’re such a show off, Faith.” I pulled my panties all the way up and looked back. Celeste was grinning. The clothes I had given her were a little too small, it seemed. They fit tightly around her form.

The sun was setting. It was darker outside.

I put on a t-shirt. We cooked up some food from ingredients I had lying around. We opened a bottle of red wine. The whole thing reminded me of a sleepover, except for the wine. Meat seared in the pan. The water steamed the vegetables. We sat down at the kitchen table on my foldout chairs and not much time passed before we had to open another bottle. The moonlight glistened through the blinds. The candlelight on the table lit up our faces. We were laughing about the stupidest things.

“I haven’t had a boyfriend since I started running,” Celeste said.

“Really?” I laughed. “Me neither.”

“Maybe it’s a sign.” She said. We both laughed.

“Maybe.”

We sighed and Celeste leaned back in her chair.

“Faith, when’s the last you got off?” Celeste asked. Even through the wine, this question seemed out of place.

“What kind of question is that?”

“What? I’m just curious.”

“You’re drunk, Cel.”

“So are you.” She poured another glass for both of us and it emptied the bottle. I drank some and smiled into the glass.

She was leaned in over the table, arms crossed, hands rested on her thighs.

“So..?”

“How about you tell me first?” I put down the glass.

“Tell you what?”

“You know,” I said. “The last time you got off.”

She took a sip and giggled with the wine in her mouth, then swallowed, “If I told you, you’d be mad.”

“Why?”

She seemed hesitant for a drunken person. “I did it while I was in the shower.”

“Just now?”

“Just now.”

Laughter poured out of my mouth, only interrupted by Celeste’s nervous “Faith, come on, it’s not the funny.” I laughed so hard I cramped up and my pelvis shot in pain. “Oh shit.” I said up again and wiped the tears away from my eyes while catching my breath.

“I did it while you were in the shower.”

“Oh.” Our faces exploded in laughter.

We collected ourselves. “Wanna open another bottle of wine?” I asked her.

“Sure.” I got up from the chair and found another bottle in the cabinet and opened it. Silence came over us. A fly buzzed around the candle flame and was swallowed by the hot wax.

“You look great, Faith.”

“You say that every time.”

“That’s because I mean it.”

“I don’t doubt it.

“No Faith, I mean it. You look great.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“Are you saying you don’t feel the same?”

“Feel the same about what? I also think you look great, if that is what you mean.”

“Faith.” Her face changed, as the moon does to the day. She reached under the table and her fingers glided over my thigh and she gently pressed her hand into my crotch.

“Cel, what are you doing?” I scooted back on my chair.

“Forget it,” she said. “I’m going home.” She stood up from the chair and went towards the door.

“No, wait,” I said and grabbed her shoulder. She turned towards me “What’s the matter? You’re acting up?”

“Come on, Faith! You know at least six other runners, to whom you are just as good friends, and I’m the only one that visits you regularly?”

 “Yeah, so?”

“I’m in love with you, idiot.”

The room became pitch black. Only her face was in the tunnel. Her sweet spirit breath intoxicated me. And a siren blasted in my ears.

The light from the hallway shone into the room as the door opened. I flung her up against the wall in the last second and her eyes met mine as our lips did. My abdomen melted into hers as her hands crawled onto my rear. I dug my hand between our sweaty clothes and caressed her left breast. She kissed me through the living room. She kissed me through the kitchen and into the kitchen table. She kissed me when the bottle of wine poured onto our bodies on the floor.

I dragged my t-shirt off over my head, and when she removed my panties, and saw what was underneath, her eyes at mine, as if she had already run up the hill. Her tongue brushed against my inner thigh and then up against my lip and then the good part. And I saw the blur. My feet plowed away at the dirt and I could see the sun on the top of that hill. I arched my back and pressed my hips into her face and I jumped into the river’s flow and was dragged away by the stream.

She got on her knees and pulled off her shirt while I swam in the warm water. I kissed her and rolled her around on her back. My tongue rolled over her nipples and down to her belly button. Her stomach pulsated with every moan. I removed her shorts and massaged her on the outside of her panties. I looked up her naked body from between her legs. She was lost in the woods on the other side of that river and I was crawling uphill again. It felt distant, but somehow I was at home.

The underwear came off and my kiss was buried deep inside of her. I closed my eyes and felt her hand brush through my hair. I stood on the top of the hill and saw her in the tree line. And we jumped in at the same time. Our naked bodies braided down the current.

So we lay there next to each other, backs on the floor, sweaty and wet. We looked at the pool of wine.

“Wanna help me clean up?” I asked.

“Mhmm.”

  


End file.
